kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mack
Mack is a character who made his debut in Chapter 7 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: The Strained Bond of Siblings. Mack is a member of the Dream Land Royal Army and he has been one since he was a young man, going from a simple soldier to the Vice-Royal Commander that he is now in the present. He is the husband of Lola. Appearance Mack is a brown Waddle Dee with a peach colored pear-shaped facial marking and feet and he has red cheeks. He wears a suit of gold armor and the armor has a slot for Mack's Cutterang, which is seen on the top of his head and this slot in the armor also protects Mack from the Cutterang's sharp blade. 20 years ago, Mack looked identically the same except that he wasn't wearing his suit of armor yet. Mack's original design was similar to his present look but he wore a army helmet instead of the suit of armor he does now. Gallery Main Gallery File:Mack_20_years_ago.png|Mack as he appeared 20 years ago. File:Beta_Mack.png|Mack's beta design. Other Artwork Personality Mack is a kind person but he does have a bit of a strict side, likely from his years of being a guard for Castle Dedede for more than 20 years. He is also known to be a respectful person, as he always speaks to and treats royalty respectfully and he will scold anyone who is rude to any royalty in his presence. Mack is also a bit of a serious person as he is seen taking his job of being one of Castle Dedede's guards very seriously and that he doesn't take kindly to lower-ranking soldiers mouthing off to him, though he doesn't have to deal with such soldiers often. Abilities Main Article: Cutterang As a Waddle Dee, Mack has decent physical strength and he can run pretty fast like many members of his species but Mack is also a skilled swordsman with his Cutterang that is seen on his head. Mack also seems to have a good sense of aiming as he once cleaved a N-Z in two with a well-aimed and timed Cutterang toss. As the Vice-Royal Commander of the Dream Land Royal Army, Mack has the 3rd highest level of authority of the army next to Dedede and Waddle Dee Jr. History Past Mack was born in and grew up in Dreamtropolis along with most of the Dream Warriors' parents, minus Drawcia's, and the parents of their friends from their school days. When Mack turned 18 years old, he joined the Dream Land Royal Army ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: The Strained Bond of Siblings'' Mack makes his debut in Chapter 7 of the series' second installment, where he asks Dedede if he should escort Kyle, who was intruding on the castle grounds at the time, out before Dedede said that he was going to talk to Kyle. Mack is seen again in Chapter 8, where Dedede gave him his royal hat and robe to hold on to while he, Waddle Dee Jr. and Cloud were going to pummel Damozoph for starting another fight with them. During the scuffle, Waddle Dee Jr.'s right eye is blinded by Vincent then his right arm is torn off my Damozoph a little while afterwards and Dedede calls for the medics, which are escorted by Mack. After the scuffle, Mack and Dedede have a conversation about Waddle Dee Jr.'s condition and the scratches on Dedede's face, which he got from Damozoph during the fight. Mack is seen again towards the end of Chapter 9 having a discussion about being home soon with his wife, Lola. Shortly afterwards, Mack sees the Aerofort in the distance and notifies Waddle Doo about it immediately and he has a discussion about the Aerofort with Waddle Doo, Cloud and Raven as Waddle Doo running by those two in the hallway earlier made them decide to see what was going on. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Relationships Trivia *Mack's armor is an obvious homage to that of Sir Kibble, a common enemy in the Kirby games. This is due to that Sir Kibble and the other knight-based enemies seen in the game series don't appear as living beings in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes universe, but some characters do wear their armor however. Category:Characters Category:Waddle Dees Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Dream Warriors' Allies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dream Land Royal Army Members